This invention relates generally to a package, and more particularly to interlabial pad packaging.
The invention concerns the packaging of interlabial pads of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,392 issued Jun. 17, 1986, entitled “Interlabial Pad”, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,403 issued Jun. 16, 1987, entitled “Method and Pad Allowing Improved Placement of Catamenial Device”. In addition, the invention is applicable to the packaging of other interlabial pads.
Interlabial pads like other absorbent feminine care products (e.g., tampons, panty liners and feminine napkins) are intended to be carried about in purses, backpacks and briefcases until needed. Unfortunately, these containers do not always provide a hygienic environment for the pads, and thus the pads can become dirty and/or damaged. Further, the pads can become scattered about in the containers so they are difficult to find when needed. Although packages have been developed to hold other absorbent feminine care products (e.g., the packages described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/713,604, 09/713,496, 09/713,565, 09/713,497, and 09/713,596, all of which were filed on Nov. 15, 2000, and are hereby incorporated by reference; and application Ser. Nos. 09/917,540, and 09/916,795, both of which were filed on Jul. 27, 2001, and are hereby incorporated by reference), there is a need for packaging for interlabial pads.